


Steamy Showers

by orphan_account



Series: old works (don't go through these) [2]
Category: Free!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-08 02:08:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5479358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are two showers.<br/>And one of them is broken.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Steamy Showers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Adora](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adora/gifts).



> hope you enjoy~  
> happy holidays!

Rin turned up the volume on his phone. With music pumping through his earphones, he quickened his pace. He looked at the passing beach, watching the sun slowly dip down and touch the ocean water. He pulled his earphones out when he reached the pool, breath ragged and heavy from his jog. He saw a shape in the water, swimming as if he was born in the water, as if he was some sort of graceful mermaid.

“Haru?” Rin called as he stepped closer to the pool’s edge. The figure stopped and swam to ledge. “Rin? What are you doing here?” Haru said, pulling off his swim cap and goggles and shaking his head to dry his hair, droplets of water sprinkling Rin. Said boy watched, entranced. Damn. After all these years, he still thought Haruka was the most beautiful thing, in the water and out.

“Rin?” Haru questioned when he still hadn’t answered, head tilting up.

“Oh! Yeah, the Samezuka pool is closed for annual repairs.” Rin answered, quickly looking away.

“Oh.” Haru said, in the same monotone voice as always. “Wanna race?” Rin asked, already taking off his shirt and pulling off his pants. Haru shrugged. “Sure.”

They swam for hours, just the two of them in the evening dark. The sun could be seen in the distance, dipping lower and lower into the ocean as Haru and Rin wove in and out of the turquoise water, the dark settling around them. Rin enjoyed every moment. He liked it when it was just him, Haru, and the calm water. No one else could be seen, no one else could be heard, only the slap of bodies connecting with water as he and Haru raced each other in the quiet silence of the night.  

\--

"Sousuke?" Gou said once he picked up the phone. 

"Hey." Sousuke answered. 

"Rin just left for the pool. Wanna come over?" Gou giggled. 

"Sure." Sousuke said, keeping his voice steady over the phone. Secretly, he was excited for the chance to get it on with Gou. He hung up the phone, slipped a condom in his pocket, and was out the door. He got there in five minutes. Panting, his pressed the doorbell. Gou opened it, a smile on her face as she ushered Sousuke inside and to the bedroom. "Did you bring one?" She asked as she began pulling off her shirt. "You mean this?" Sousuke smirked, pulling the condom out of his pocket. Gou grinned and nodded, her shirt and bra off as she waited for Sousuke. 

Sousuke hoped that Rin would never come home. 

\--

“Hey Haru! Can you hurry up? I need to use your shower when you're done.”

“Why?” Haru asked, the sound of the shower making it difficult for Rin to hear him. “The other shower is broken. There’s caution tape around it and everything.”

“Then just come in with me.”

Rin choked. “Do you know what the hell you just said?!?!” He shouted. He and Haru  _were_ dating, but Rin didn't think that they were so close that they could take showers together. 

“Yes. You’ll get a cold if you stand out there, dripping wet.” Haru replied calmly, the shower drowning out most of his words.

“Fucking hell Nanase.” Rin mumbled. However, he was shivering his ass off, and getting into a nice warm shower with Haru sounded nice…

“Just get in.” Haru said, a bit more firmly this time.

Rin slowly took off his swim trunks…

He stepped into the shower…

And...fuck.

The first thing Rin’s eyes landed on was Haru’s ridiculously fine ass.

Rin felt his dick rising.

 _Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck. Okay. Calm down. Just wash off and get out._ Rin thought, trying to calm his raging hormones and, um, boner. However, no matter how hard he tried, though, Rin couldn’t calm his dick and it rose higher.

Haru choose that moment to turn around. “Ah! Shit!” Rin yelped as he tried to turn around.

But it was too late. Haru had seen it. “Rin.” He said.

Rin didn’t answer.

“Rin.” Haru said, more firmly. “Turn around.”

“What? No!”

“Turn. Around.”

Rin sighed. He slowly turned around. Haru kneeled down and enclosed his erect cock in his mouth. Haru bobbed his head, swallowing more of his cock with every bob.

“Mmmngh..Ah! Ha-haru!” Rin moaned, throwing his head back in pleasure and surprise.

Haru licked the top of Rin’s hard cock, precum spilling out, running down the side of his length. Haru licked it all off and swallowed all of Rin’s dick again, Rin groaning as he grabbed some of Haru’s hair. “Mmm...uhh..ah!” Rin yelped as Haru moved his head faster and faster, water running over both of their bodies as Rin jerked his hips forward, his dick going farther down Haru’s throat. His knuckles were white as he tightly gripped Haru’s hair. The blue-eyed boy kept deepthroating Rin’s hard cock. White precum was spilling out and Haru licked it all up, his wet tongue gliding over the tip. Rin gasped and clenched his hair even tighter.

Rin couldn’t take it anymore. “Ahh..-ah! Haru! I-I’m coming!” Rin shouted as his hips bucked forward. Haru quickened his pace, his mouth sliding over Rin’s dick as he got bigger and bigger. “Ha-haru!” Rin called as his hips gave one last buck and cum can flowing out, filling up Haru’s mouth. Rin heard a gulp as Haru swallowed his cum. Said boy stood up, his face no longer passive but instead filled with lust and pleasure. Rin leaned forward and brought their lips together, tongues exploring each other’s mouths, meeting by the middle. Rin took Haru’s length and palmed it, fingers stroking the sides and the tip. Rin could feel Haru’s precum coming out, the white substance spilling over his fingers.

They broke apart at the same time, breaths heavy and saliva dribbling down throats. Rin looked down and saw that Haru’s length was erect. Taking the chance, Rin grabbed him by the shoulders and spun him around, slamming his body against the wall and inserting a slick and wet finger into Haru’s hole. “A-Ah! Rin!” Haru shouted, his body quivering with excitement. “Mmm…” Rin hummed as his inserted another finger, watching the boy in front of him shake and shiver. Rin put in a third finger and began moving them around, stretching the hole and making Haru gasp.

“Rin…” Haru said, voice low. “Please.”

Rin lined up his cock to the hole and pressed the tip against it. He rubbed it a bit, enjoying how it made Haru groan.

“ _Please_.” Haru repeated, and Rin carefully inserted his dick. Haru yelped, but soon relaxed.

Rin began to move around, pulling in and out before starting to go faster and faster. Heated moans filled the steaming shower as Rin rammed into Haru harder, shoving his length into Haru as both of them groaned in pleasure and stimulation, hot bodies pressed together. “Mmmmph- ah!” Haru said and Rin hit a sensitive spot. “Hit there a-again!” Haru yelled and Rin began nailing Haru’s prostate, making Haru shake and moan. “Haru! I’m c-coming!” Rin grunted as his started shoving his hips faster, gliding in and out, one hand placed on Haru’s wet back and on hand gripping his dark locks. “Ungh! M-Me too!” Was Haru’s reply, both of them breathing hard as Rin kept rocking his hips into Haru’s stretched hole. Sounds of slapping skin and breathy groans surrounded the two as Rin gave one last shove into the abused hole, filling it to the brim with hot cum. Haru’s cum splattered against the shower wall, the water from the shower washing it off and cleansing the two boys’ bodies. Both of them were panting hard, their overexerted bodies quivering as the shower steam wrapped around them.

 


End file.
